Ramón's Lament
Ramón's Lament is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. Prologue ~Early October, 1940-something~ Ramon was gazing out the window of Higher-for-Hire into the sky: his birthday was coming up, and while he is excited, he was also sad at the same time; this would be the first birthday without his folks, something that brought sadness to him. They would always make his birthdays special, sometimes they'd plan a party without him even knowing. Ramon loved all that. But now, with his parents gone, none of that will happen anymore. Rebecca was at her desk when she noticed Ramon seemed out of it. "You should pack up for school Ramon" she advised, Ramon looked at her, "sorry Ms. Rebecca, just lost in thought as all" he mutters, Rebecca sensed there was something bothering him, "what's wrong?" she wondered, "well, my birthday is coming up" Ramon admitted, "and why's that?" Rebecca wonders confused as to why Ramon wasn't giddy, "it's just that my parents always made my birthday extra special" Ramon reveals and that's when Rebecca understood, "you feel upset that they won't be here for it don't you?" she guessed, "yeah, every year they would go overboard in making my birthday awesome, sometimes they'd even plan while I didn't even know my birthday was coming, but this'll be the first birthday I'll have without my parents" Ramon laments, Rebecca walks over from the desk and kneels to him, "hey Ramon, they'd want you to be happy, to continue living your life" she consoled, "I know, but it's just so hard to move on" Ramon replies and walks out the door, Rebecca didn't bother reminding him about school: she doubted he would be okay for it anyway, footsteps on the stairs diverted her attention and she sees Kit coming down ready for school, but he looked sympathetic: clearly having been eavesdropping, "did you hear all that?" she asks, "yeah, I know what it's like: I don't remember what birthdays my parents made for me were like at all" Kit expressed and went outside to talk to Ramon, Rebecca fallowing. Outside Wildcat Baloo and Riven were working on the Sea Duck when they see Ramon walk to the end of the dock and sat there forlornly. The three males were curious, but didn't budge from their work until Kit and Rebecca began approaching the scamp: the latter halting a few inches away. "Ramon" Kit whispers and sits beside him, "I heard your birthday is coming up" Kit adds causing the adult-males to stop working and join Rebecca, "yeah, but my parents won't be there to celebrate it to me this time" Ramon reveals, "your parents must've made your birthdays special" Kit guessed, "you don't know the half of it: sometimes I would forget when my birthday was, but they would simply take advantage of that to throw me a surprise party" Ramon describes tearing up with a sniffle, "and now that they're gone, it won't happen anymore" he adds and starts crying, Kit brings him into the teen's lap and hug, Ramon didn't mind, Kit would always do this when the scamp was upset, like during the day they met. The mourning lasted for about ten-minutes before Ramon stopped crying and passed out from it on Kit, who gets up while holding him gently and turns to the adults who also looked sympathetic, "guess I should hurry to school huh?" Kit asked even though Ramon didn't want him to let go, Rebecca shakes her head, "don't bother Kit, Ramon's grief is more important" she ascertained, "Becky's right Lil-britches: he needs you right now, you're the only one who can help him" Baloo agrees stroking Ramon, "I understand" Kit responds: they were right, Kit was the only one who could heal Ramon and the scamp needed him badly right now, only problem was, Kit didn't know what to do to do it. Stay tuned for Ramón's Lament, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction